The Power of Teamwork
by Minor Arcana
Summary: Daitokuji decides to teach Jun and Judai the value of teamwork. However, not everything goes to plan. A small one shot…


**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh GX isn't mine. If it was, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba himself. (Well, probably not, but you get the idea…) This one-shot fic beta-read by Pamster. Thanks a lot to her for checking it and her advice.

**Summary**: Daitokuji decides to teach Jun and Judai the value of teamwork. However, not everything goes to plan. A small one-shot scene…

**Author's Note**: Original Japanese names and honorific titles are used. If they are wrong anywhere, please let me know so I can change it. I'll be happy to do so. This one-shot is set before the events of episodes 44 to 46, where it is revealed Daitokuji is the last member of the Seven Stars. It's based, however, after the events in episode 26 where Jun joins Osiris Red.

It's also my first time writing these characters, so _warm_ advice is always welcome.

-o-

**The Power of Teamwork**

-o-

The rain was pelting hard on the roof that covered the Osiris Red dorm, dark storm clouds covering the sky. Suddenly, a flash of lightning echoed loudly as it travelled from the heavens down to earth in but a millisecond. Rain continued to pour down upon the red-tiled ceiling and the surrounding area as a rotund cat ran after his owner, who opened the door, entered the dorm and then left the door open so his pet could come inside from the rain. The door was soon closed, as the sound of rolling thunder echoed overhead.

Inside what passed for the Osiris dorm's recreation area, which everyone knew was not as well furnished as the two higher dorms, various students stood around doing not very much. Some were having duels on some tables, whilst others were chatting in corners. Over in one corner, several students were crowded around an old television that flickered briefly due to the climatic interference. Several yards to the left of the television stood an old fainting couch. Ragged around the edges, a pair of red boots hung over the end.

"Aniki! Aniki, wake up!"

His eyes blinking when he heard Sho's voice calling him, Judai awoke on the faded couch, only to see that there was something strange on the ceiling. Suddenly, the part of the ceiling directly above the brunette's head caved in, showering him with a torrential downpour of rainwater and bits of clay that had broken off the roof.

"_Aaa_… bbbb!"

Judai grimaced as he jumped up off the couch, his clothes now totally sodden. He spat out a mouthful of water onto the floor.

"Talk about sleeping in the most obvious place. But then again, with you it's no surprise," a black-haired boy commented. He chuckled as he folded his arms.

Turning to glare at Manjyome, Judai stuck out his tongue.

"Don't worry about it, Judai-kun."

His attention diverted by the voice that had spoken behind him, Judai turned around and was greeted by the smiling face of Osiris Red's dorm leader. In Daitokuji's arms, as usual, was Pharaoh.

"A roof is easily fixed – nya. There's no need to be so bothered. Why don't you help me fix it tomorrow morning?"

Behind Yuki, Manjyoume chuckled to himself before he stepped backwards to avoid the mess that had come down to the floor from the roof. This caused Daitokuji's eyes to narrow curiously at the new arrival. The black-haired man then smiled, his whole attitude suddenly happier.

"Thank you for volunteering to help, Manjyome-kun!" Daitokuji spoke, his smile still alighting his face as he gently stroked Pharaoh with his right hand. The teacher ignored the surprised look Jun was giving him and held up his right index finger; his smile widened. "Make sure you're up bright and early – nya!"

Daitokuji then turned around and left, sauntering away and leaving the Osiris Red students behind him to clean up the room. Some began doing so, clearing away the debris. Yuki Judai, however, was grinning at the dorm's newest arrival.

"Ha ha! Daitokuji-sensei got you there, Thunder. Now you've got to work with me!"

"Don't remind me," Manjyome retorted, rolling his eyes.

-o-

The following morning, the banging of metal on clay could be heard all outside the Osiris Red dorm. There was a loud scream, and all those seated on the roof stared around at each other. Jun was curled up into a ball and seemed to be cradling his hand. Next to him stood a green piece of fabric, upon which were several rice balls. Several long moments passed before Manjyome unfurled, and when he did, he immediately growled at Judai.

"You're meant to hit the nail! _The nail_!" he yelled. "Not my finger!"

Growling to himself as he snatched the hammer off Judai, the black-haired boy tossed the brunette a plastic bag filled with nails. Obviously, repairs were something the dropout boy was not really suited for. Judai attempting any sort of repair job was almost as annoying as that 'gotcha' phrase he was so fond of saying whenever he won a duel.

"Are you all right, Manjyome-kun?"

Gazing down to his left, Jun saw Daitokuji looking up at him from where he was seated in a deckchair. Pharaoh was seated on the man's lap, and seemed to presently be asleep. This man, he had learned upon entering Osiris Red, was a strange man, an incredibly strange man. Yet, Daitokuji had the ability of being able to lighten any situation, even ones with Judai in them.

"I'd be perfectly all right if you could help!" Jun stated loudly, glaring at Daitokuji.

Jun could see the curious look that crossed Daitokuji's face. Meanwhile, whilst Manjyome's attention was distracted, Judai reached across with a hand to quietly steal one of the boy's rice balls. He stuffed it into his mouth whilst Sho frowned from behind him.

"Aniki…"

"I told you that I can't – nya. Someone has to look after Pharaoh," Daitokuji replied; the curious look he had greeted Jun with turned into a wide smile. This smile soon turned into a whimpering one. "Besides, I'm scared of heights."

_Oh, I just bet you have to look after him. Scared of heights, indeed_, Manjyome growled, glaring at Pharaoh. _You slacker._

Stiffly turning his head back to the job at hand, the black-haired boy noticed that a rice ball had gone missing from where he had left it. Immediately guessing whom the thief was, he glared at Judai. The brunette had a wide smile on his face, as if he was attempting to conceal something.

"What do you think you're doing? That's my lunch!"

"Come on, Thunder. There's enough for everyone."

"That's not the point!"

Manjyome slammed the hammer he was holding down on the roof with considerable force.

"So, have you asked Asuka out yet?" Judai asked.

"_Whatttttt_!"

Looking up at the roof from where he was seated, Daitokuji continued to stroke Pharaoh as he leaned up in his chair to guess what was going on. He could not see very well from where he was seated, but it seemed as if Osiris Red's latest arrival had lost his tempter with Yuki Judai, again. Sitting back down in his chair, Daitokuji continued to stroke his companion as he adjusted his fallen glasses further back up his nose.

"Oh, that reminds me - nya. There's another reason you're all working together like this."

"What is it, Daitokuji-sensei?" Judai asked.

"Teamwork - nya!"

"Teamwork… with him? You're joking, aren't you, Daitokuji-sensei?" Manjyome exclaimed. He put his hands together in a sign of prayer and looked down at his teacher. "Please tell me you're joking."

"No, teamwork is very important – nya. It will help you to overcome many tough obstacles."

Manjyome picked up the hammer he had lay aside and waited for Judai to set the nail. Hammering it into place, he repeated the process further down the tile. Finishing off the tile, the black-haired boy popped a small rice ball into his mouth. Teamwork, indeed!


End file.
